Djoir
Dawn "Djoir" Jordan, known professionally as Djoir Jordan is an American Pop/EDM/Rock singer, songwriter and actress. Early life and career beginnings Djoir Jordan grew up in Los Angeles, California. She began taking dance lessons at age 6 and was involved in competitive gymnastics. She began her entertainment career at a very young age, performing for four and a half years (56 Episodes) on the syndicated children's TV show Colby's Clubhouse which aired on Trinity Broadcasting Network, beginning in 1995. On the show she worked closely with Krysta Rodriguez of NBC Series Smash; Crystal Lewis and Casey Lagos. She played the role of Psalty, The Singing Songbook's daughter, Harmony, in the Musical Harvest Kid's Crusades performing at Qualcomm Stadium and Anaheim Stadium. Career As an adult, Djoir spent time as a singer and performer in multiple female pop groups including, most notably, Minx Mafia. The group went on a hiatus in 2008 and Djoir immediately pursued the path of a solo artist. Her motto as an artist is "Be Diamond Cut", which apparently means "To Be Unique, Stand Out and Reflect Your Light". Djoir was given the name by Mr. Dalvin of Jodeci, it is a combination of her first and last name. Her 1st single release with Danny Coggin, aka NOVASPACE, entitled “Control (ft. Djoir Jordan)" released by Into the AM Records, quickly climbed to #62 on Beatport’s Electro House chart and gained support from Top EDM DJ's around the world including Parasite, who produced a remix of "Control". Her 2nd single release with NOVASPACE, entitled "Right Now (ft. Djoir Jordan)" released by Dirty Duck Audio, climbed to #13 on the UK charts and gained support from DJs Knife Party and Gold Top. Djoir has performed and/or worked with George Shelby of the George Shelby Band, Aaron Carter, Táta Vega of 20 Feet From Stardom, RedFoo, Hok of Quest Crew (winners of Season 3's America's Next Best Dance Crew), LMFAO, FUEL, Cassandra Mills, Dalvin DeGrate and K-Ci of Jodeci, Ginuwine, Shane Sparks, Jason Edmonds, 112, NOVASPACE, Shaneal Funk, Breanna Kennedy and many more. She has also made appearances in RedFoo's music video New Thang and LMFAO's music video Party Rock Anthem. Djoir's 4th single "Partypocolypse" was recently placed on the new hit TV series RUSH on the USA Network's "Learning To Fly" episode. Djoir Jordan's 2nd single "Get This Party Rockin (ft HP)" was recently featured in the movie trailer for Best Night Ever that hit theaters January 2014. In 2014, Djoir Jordan received nominations for Pop Single of the Year and Solo Performer of the Year for the 2014 LA Music Awards. References External links * Official Website * Djoir Jordan at the Internet Movie Database Category:American electronic musicians Category:Pop music articles Category:21st-century American singers Category:Actresses from California Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:American dance musicians Category:American female pop singers Category:American female rock singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American pop rock singers Category:American synthpop musicians Category:English-language singers Category:Singers from California Category:Songwriters from California Category:American rock songwriters Category:American voice actresses Category:American child singers